


i found god, i found the devil / i found her in a lover

by grandstander



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: We love in the way of old gods, with blood and sex, we worship each other as life and death.





	i found god, i found the devil / i found her in a lover

**Author's Note:**

> hello the new k/da skins reignited my passion for this ship and my ideas/concepts of it, so i wrote another drabble for them. warning for some mild gore, but nothing super graphic, as well as implied sexual content. 
> 
> i was thinking about them again and i wanted to approach them with the concept of being like persephone and hades, with ahri like persephone and evelynn like hades. as i mentioned in my past fic of them, my evelynn concept is a little canon divergent. 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy and leave feedback! it motivates me to write more!!!

Evelynn brought her a still beating heart this time.

Her skin was clean and soft, still, but her hands dripped with the blood of whatever person she carved the organ out of. Ahri could smell the blood on her even when she was in the shadows, as it mixed with the sweet smell of the air that followed her demon to make some kind of aroma that was utterly intoxicating to her. It smelled of love and death, it smelled like _Evelynn_. It made her aching, hungry soul quake within her body with the need to devour. It was a strange feeling, it made her skin crawl, and yet here was this demon offering her everything she had ever needed. Evelynn promised to provide her souls and bodies if only she’d promise to be _hers_ , if Ahri would let her haunt her like the moon always comes back during the night.

It was a deal with a devil so to speak, and Ahri knew that, but Evelynn had always been devoted to her, a maddening love that was laced with desperation and the need to worship more than the love mortals felt. She supposed it was in her nature, though; the demon was a product of the suffering, despair, and desperation that mortals felt. She fed off of them literally and spiritually in a way; their pain was the only way she felt anything at all, and the adoration of a worshipper as well as the possibility to have her own goddess kept her alive. It was a courtship between a goddess and the devil, a deal to constantly feed each other these carnal needs in order to worship one another in a savage manner with open mouths, spread legs, blood and sweat. It was a sweet sin of a love.

As she stares at the heart in her lover’s hands, offered up to her like a worshipper offers a sacrifice, Ahri recalls when they met.

It was when spring was beginning to draw to an end, Ahri had been sleeping at the edge of the clearing in tall grass while wind rustled the trees overhead. She had felt a dark, heavy presence haunting her in the shadows for several weeks now. She knew someone, _something_ had been watching her. Ahri felt it the most at night, like this storm was following her, wanting her. She noticed the air always smelled so sweet at night despite the heavy, dark foreboding atmosphere that accompanied it. Night was beginning to draw near, the sky colored in an array of deep, warm reds and orange, colored like passion.

As the world grew darker, more dangerous, she finally felt that heavy thing coming closer to her. It was at the edge of the clearing now too, burning like a fire and moving sluggishly, like tar through the shadows. Ahri looked to the trees, where the forest had grown dark, and she finally saw a thing that was less human and more feelings held together by shade. There was a flame that flickered above its head, tall horns that rose and were colored like fire at the tips. Only the edges of the figure were visible to Ahri. The demon stood tall, massive, her outline shapely and supple with soft feminine curves. A second pair of arms moved from underneath the ones she saw, shade dripping from her form like tar, and then a third set too. They moved like shadows within shadows, before the demon stepped from the dark and it fell away like a cloak to a pale form with shadows now moving along her skin.

That day, she learned that the creature was named Evelynn, or at least, that was the name she chose to use. She told Ahri that mortals had given it to her, but she cared little about names; Evelynn only loved to hear that name from Ahri’s lips later on, but she never cared before then ( name or no name, she devoured and hungered all the same ). Evelynn offered her a heart, then, too and professed to a desire to _have_ Ahri, to worship her. That had been her first offering and it was a promise that she would always worship her, and Evelynn always did. She brought her hearts, she brought her tokens of affection in men wrapped in rope, she offered her the souls that had amassed to form whatever it is that she was.

 _Court me_ , she had said, _Court death_.

Ahri agreed then, several hundred years ago, and Evelynn has always come back to haunt her since then. Evelynn always paid tribute to her too, worshipped her as this beacon of beauty and temptation, something far too beautiful than humans deserved to bare witness to. Evelynn made it so her beloved goddess didn’t have to paint her hands in the red she did, she gave her all she could want and more, she held her close and fed her the souls of joy and sorrow, held her hips down while her head was between Ahri’s thighs.

The heart she offered her now reminded Ahri of all of this and more. She looked up from it and instead drew her hands up to her demon’s shoulders, pulling Evelynn down to surround her and kiss her. Evelynn bent down to her, her lashering curling to circle the vastayan’s legs while her hands lowered so that she could raise a bloody palm to rest it against Ahri’s cheek. Ahri let her hands roam over the cool, silk soft skin that the demon cloaked herself in until they rested against the sides of Evelynn’s face. Ahri parted her lips and let Evelynn’s tongue taste her mouth, let her taste something close to heaven, and how divine it all felt to be taken both sweetly and roughly. Ahri could feel the edges of Evelynn’s fangs against her lips, but still her goddess of death and desire didn’t devour her.

“Did you miss me?” Evelynn asks when their lips part, like she always does when she comes back to her fox. Ahri smiles up at her demon, her beast, her lover and presses harder into the bloody hand against her cheek. She raises her own hand to cover the bloody, warm heart Evelynn still held in her hand to quietly accept the offering brought to her.

“Yes,” Ahri answers her, as sweet as spring, “I always do.”


End file.
